The First Rain
by Torra-chan
Summary: The story of what happened in Ichigo's 'world' when his mother was killed


A/N: I had actually written this story 2 years ago, but the site I had posted it on no longer exists, and I hadn't saved it. So I decided to rewrite it, hoping that I could remember the gist of the story. I think the original was much shorter and involved Hichigo appeared for the first time instead of just being there... but I didn't want to make it like that this time.

I do realize that the speculation is that Hichigo was created when Ichigo was training with Urahara, but I really wanted to write about Hichigo vs. Zangetsu's reactions to the rain in 'Ichigo's World' (Mind... w/e XD)

I do not own Bleach, or it's characters, Tite Kubo does, if I did Hichigo would be the main character. XD

Hope you like it

* * *

**The First Rain  
**

The world was quite, and calm, like usual, the old man observed. The city tilted on its side, covered by a blue sky with some small clouds. This was how he liked it.

Every few moments a breeze would come through the city, blowing his shoulder length hair.

Zangetsu, the old man, had lived in this world for about nine years now. Nine years and his wielder had yet to take notice of him. Though he knew his wielder still had yet to unleash his Shinigami powers, but Zangetsu was a patient Zanpakto. He would wait, for he knew the day would come in time.

Day in and day out lately, he had watched his wielder, Ichigo Kurosaki, go practice at a dojo, only to be beaten each time by a mere human girl. The boy would cry after being hit, and the skies in the city would dark only the slightest bit, but then when his mother showed up the skies would return to their bright blue.

Zangetsu didn't fear for rain, in this world, when such small things happened. He was content with the fact that it had never rained in this world yet. Sure it had drizzled a few times, but that Zangetsu could stand. He hated rain, and it only rained when Ichigo was sad.

Zangetsu closed his eyes and saw that it was in fact raining now in the world of the living. Ichigo had been splashed with water by an on coming car, and his mother had happily helped him clean up.

Opening his eyes he saw the other soul that dwelled in this place. Zangetsu rarely got the 'pleasure' of seeing this soul.

The soul wasn't that of a Zanpakto… not really, and he didn't have a name, or so he claimed. He was a small boy, who looked identical to Ichigo Kurosaki, except his skin and hair were pure white, and his eyes were black with yellow irises. He wore the uniform of a Shinigami, but its colors were the opposite of the normal Shinigami's. If Zangetsu could label him as anything he'd almost say the boy was a Hollow, for his appearence certainly resembled one.

The boy hopped from one building to the one Zangetsu stood on and looked up at the old man, "Yo!"

Zangetsu remained silent, he and the other soul rarely spoke when they saw each other, and the boy always had the look in his eyes that said he was up to no good.

Zangetsu was about to question the Hollow looking soul, when suddenly the sky began to darken. Zangetsu and Hollow boy's heads filled with the images of Ichigo running towards a girl by a river that was close to over flowing. Both beings of this world could see that it was the trick of a hollow, but Ichigo couldn't.

Both suddenly heard a scream, "DON'T ICHIGO!!"

The images faded as suddenly as they had come, and thunder boomed in the sky over the city.

Zangetsu looked up to see the sky, that had been a perfect bright blue not two minutes ago, was now covered with clouds. Rain began to fall on Zangetsu, and splash on his sunglasses.

He glanced over at the Hollow boy. The boy was grinning evily ear to ear. Zangetsu could tell this boy was taking full joy in the fact that Ichigo was in pain.

Rain. Zangetsu hated it; it meant his wielder, Ichigo, was in pain and full of sadness.

Rain. The Hollow boy loved it; it meant his rival, the one his instincts told him to overtake someday, was in pain and full of sadness.

"Ah finally, this world was getting too pathetic and boring," The boy smirked

Zangetsu remained silent; his sunglasses were so covered in rain it was almost impossible to see, but he didn't want to see the boy anymore. This sadness was becoming over powering. Zangetsu sighed, _June seventeenth, the first day it ever truly rained in this world. _

He walked away from the boy, who was now standing with his arms outstretched and face tilted up towards the sky. The boy was certainly enjoying this rainfall.


End file.
